El Negocio de Papá
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU.Spirit solo buscó formas de sacarme adelante, y si él creyó que reconstruir nuestra casa al separarse para levantar un negocio "estable" era la mejor solución para criar a su nenita. Pues así lo hizo. Aunque eso significara que creciera congelada emocionalmente. Era la desventaja de que tu padre se dedicara veinticuatro siete a un cabaret en donde él era el jefe. Longfic. [SoMa]
1. Status Quo

**Hola~ Holaaa~**

 **Nunca leí algo parecido por aquí pero hace años que no me paso a leer fics de SE. A pesar de que es uno de los que amo... Melodramas fuera.**

 **Si Maka-senpai o Leina-senpai están leyendo esto... sepan que extraño sus fics TToTT Siempre fueron mi fuente de inspiración~ Notice me! Senpai!**

 **Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

" **El Negocio de Papá"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 01: Status Quo**

 **.**

—Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día—me dijo con una sonrisa la chica de la caja.

Asentí sonriéndole antes de salir de la librería.

Tenía tiempo de comprar un libro de romance, me estaban gustando más lo de fantasía últimamente y no tenía tampoco el dinero suficiente como para comprar muchos libros. La memoria de mi laptop estaba llenándose cada vez más con _pdf's_ descargados. Era una suerte para mí esto de la tecnología, hacía las cosas más sencillas y económicas sobre todo.

Tener diecinueve años era interesantemente aburrido, mi mejor amigo había viajado hace muchos meses a Japón. Lo extrañaba bastante, a decir verdad al igual que mi otro mejor amigo, este se encontraba en Nueva York, su padre lo había enviado para probar si sobrevivía solo, por su cuenta. Era una larga historia.

Había comenzado a estudiar en la facultad de literatura hacía un tiempo atrás, no mucho más de un año, porque recién me había dejado convencer. No había querido estudiar apenas terminó mi etapa escolar porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para una educación superior que yo quería. Mi padre se molestó el mismo día que se me ocurrió decírselo a una de las chicas, en ese lugar no se podían guardar secretos.

Mi único familiar de sangre con el que vivía era solamente mi padre, Spirit Albarn, en la misma casa donde tenía su negocio, era así desde que mis padres se separaron.

No recuerdo haber tenido padres muy cariñosos, no me refiero a para conmigo… sino entre ellos, nunca los vi tomarse de las manos o abrazarse. Recuerdo aún como mi padre bailó con la madre soltera de una de mis compañeras del nido. Mi madre tampoco perdió el tiempo y bailó con el profesor de música de la institución inicial. Ellos a mis ojos nunca fueron una pareja, tampoco sé si mantuvieron algún lazo entre ellos además del aro que ambos llevaban en sus dedos anulares. No eran uno, ellos siempre estuvieron separados, intentando demostrarme lo contrario sin mucho esmero.

Recuerdo bien el día que mi madre se marchó, se suponía que debía estar en mi cama, había terminado ya Plaza Sesamo. Mi padre me había dado mi taza de leche con cocoa porque hacía frío y me había acompañado a lavarme los dientes y estaba escuchando a Tom Jones en la radio. Me había dicho que mi madre llegaría tarde, no sabía que tanto. No planeaba levantarme después de que él me había abrigado en mi cama y se había despedido con un beso en mi frente luego de leerme un libro. Había oído a mi madre gritar dos palabras y eso hizo que pusiera mis pies en el frío suelo, y me asomara a las escaleras entre las barandas.

Mi padre tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras que mi madre de pie seguía hablándole cosas que no comprendía. Hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, se agachó y acercó su rostro al de él. Como ya había dicho antes, nunca los vi compartir un gesto de afecto, excepto aquella vez. Mi madre beso a mi padre, así como en aquella película romántica que había visto con ella días atrás. Se separó de él y acarició sus cabellos rojizos, mientras seguían con sus frentes juntas. No sé si le susurró algo o no, pero fue suficiente para que él la mirara y comenzara a llorar. Pero no eran esos llantos de cocodrilo que hacía cuando me mostraba reacia a comer lo que preparaba, esta vez se veía real.

Me despegué de las barandas cuando mi progenitora se comenzaba a acercar a la puerta, corrí al ventanal que daba al balcón. No tengo que preguntarle a ella si me vio o no, sé que fue así, sus ojos asustados y llenos de culpa… Cuando la vi tomada de la mano de otro hombre. No recuerdo bien lo que pasó luego, sólo que a la mañana siguiente mi papá no se quiso despegar de mí.

Era tal vez muy pequeña para entender lo que era depresión, ahora que se acerca mi cumpleaños número veinte sé que estuvo devastado cuando aquella mujer se marchó. Su sonrisa no fue la misma hasta meses después. Durante ese tiempo perdió el trabajo, bajó unos kilos y de no haber sido lampiño tal vez le hubiese crecido barba. Su semblante no era el mejor, eso decían las mamás de mis compañeras cuando me iba a recoger. Pero creo que de no haber sido por eso nunca hubiésemos conocido a BJ.

Un hombre robusto y alto, de barba y cabello corto, castaño, piel morena y ojos rasgados. Su puesto de café no era el mejor, no había llegado hace mucho a Death City y parecía un poco desesperado. Nos sentamos en las bancas que nos ofreció y yo disfruté del café con leche que me dio gratis por una sonrisa.

Mi padre y él parecían entenderse bien y pronto comenzaron las remodelaciones en casa. Mi cuarto pasó a estar del segundo piso al quinto y era el más alejado a las escaleras, la cocina siguió en su lugar, desapareció el comedor, las escaleras donde las recordaba, la sala… El estudio de aquella mujer…

Tenía cinco años cuando conocí a Arachne… Una conocida de BJ. Ella había insistido desde un comienzo que la llamara por su nombre o que le dijera tía, tenía una sobrina de mi edad. Al principio ella sólo era la señorita Gorgon, pero luego de que cumpliera seis y me regalara una araña de peluche todo era diferente. Lo sé. ¿Una araña? Ella me dijo que sería algo para que la recordara por siempre, palabras que nunca escuché de quien dicen que es igual a mí físicamente. Fue la imagen de madre que siempre quise, excepto por una obvia razón.

Cuando cumplí quince cerraron el negocio por una noche y las chicas que ahora trabajaban allí me regalaron un vestido. Dijeron que quince años no se cumplían todos los días, mis dos mejores amigos estuvieron presentes, bajé con ambos las escaleras principales. Las chicas estaban decentemente vestidas, mi padre tan elegante como había comenzado a vestirse y BJ y Arachne a ambos lados de él. Aún me gusta ver ese video. Nunca creí que lloraría tanto por bailar un vals con Spirit, nunca me había imaginado vestida como princesa… con un vestido gótico victoriano –gustos de la señorita Gorgon-… ni mucho menos con una tiara en mi cabello rizado. Bailé con mis amigos toda la noche hasta que me dolieron los pies, fue la última vez que usé zapatos de taco.

La noche siguiente, llegó Blair, tan perdida que fue un milagro que nos chocásemos casi por casualidad cuando volvía de mis clases. Aún la escuchó decir que ella era mi regalo de cumpleaños sorpresa. Si yo creía que Arachne tenía la mujer con belleza digna de envidiar y la mirada más cautivadora del mundo, pues era seguro porque no conocía a esta chica con complejo felino. Aunque ambas se diferenciaban drásticamente en otros aspectos, como su amistoso y parlanchín carácter por ejemplo. Blair Burea era tan particular como su gata del mismo nombre, de quien advirtió no se alejaría nunca, así que no tuvieron más opción que aceptarla con todo y mascota. Sucede que había conocido a una persona en su país natal que le habló sobre el negocio, debido a inconvenientes con su familia, tomó todos sus ahorros y viajó aquí. Nos contó que estuvo trabajando un tiempo para un alemán y no funcionó, se aburrió muy rápido pero pudo aprender más idiomas. A pesar de no verse muy inteligente, con diecinueve años manejaba igual cantidad de idiomas que de años. Debo admitir que tarde un poco en acostumbrarme a sus extrañas costumbres y juegos… sobre todo a sus gustos por cierto tipo de… peculiaridades.

Sin embargo, Burea se ganó mi corazón y el puesto de hermana mayor, aunque a veces dudo que su edad mental sea la correcta. Estaba ahí para aconsejarme, abrazarme, divertirme y yo, para salir de compras, ser usada de maniquí, traductora con algunas cosas, hombro para dormir y peluche al que apachurrar cuando tienes ganas de llorar. Con todo y defectos, ella tenía el puesto de hermana y mejor amiga a pesar de no tener mucho en común.

Llegaron mis dieciocho y me gradué del Shibusen, con honores, mi melodramático padre no dejó de llorar, sólo en la foto. El director me felicitó personalmente, era el padre de mi mejor-engreído-amigo, me abrazó y aludió al igual que el padre de mi otro mejor-egocéntrico-amigo. Ambos progenitores charlaron un momento, sobre qué hijo era el mejor candidato a ser esposo de la prodigiosa adolescente. Lógicamente el señor Albarn intervino con su típico carácter sobreprotector, sentenciando que su _nenita_ tendría enamorado a los cuarenta. Se pueden imaginar la vergonzosa situación en la que me encontraba, fue inevitable el Maka-chop que se ganó… y muy por el contrario a que los papás de mis amigos se asustaran… de mi comportamiento agresivo-compulsivo… dijeron que ambos les hacía falta una mano dura. Hecho que no pude negar.

Con mi nuevo tiempo libre, ya que mi padre creía que yo quería darme un año sabatino y él no me lo negaría al parecer. Parecía estar lleno de orgullo después de que viera el diploma y el reconocimiento a mejor estudiante de mi grado a lo largo de toda mi vida escolar. Pues se encargaba de repetirlo cada mañana a todos en la gran casa. Arachne reía y BJ lo ignoraba, los demás hacían lo mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi egocéntrico amigo me dijera que viajaría a Japón… Su familia vivía allá y ya que aún no tenía planeado a qué se dedicaría, lo mejor sería volver por un tiempo. Así lo había decidido su padre, aunque él no lo quisiera, así tenía que ser. Porque nunca consiguió trabajo debido a su peculiar carácter. Mi engreído amigo, por el contrario, cruzó la línea para su padre… Se tiñó el cabello, era algo que él quería hacer desde hace mucho pero en el Shibusen no lo aceptarían, menos siendo su padre el director. Se lo había teñido al principio todo de negro… y luego había teñido las tres franjas que faltaban al otro lado de su cabeza para ser… simétrico. Para probar si podía sobrevivir por su cuenta sumado a su ocurrencias y manías, lo envió a Nueva York, solo.

Hasta hace unos meses sólo había estado recibiendo correspondencia de Osaka, Japón, pero ahora de Nueva York también recibía una carta mensual.

Luego de que pasé un año trabajando a tiempo completo en Deathbucks, comencé a seguir un curso de redacción, que a mi padre pareció gustarle. Bueno, no lo culpo, después de un año de vagancia, porque no sé si se enteró que trabajaba, su hija parecía tener interés por su futuro.

No funcionó.

Estuve un par de meses y junto conmigo salió del curso una chica llamada Kim… A la cual conocía desde Deathbucks, y también antes, había sido mi compañera en Shibusen por mucho tiempo. Siempre nos tocó en la clase Eat a las dos, por sus altas calificaciones, claro que las mías eran las mejores de la clase. Y no es por presumir.

Kim Diehl se había convertido en una buena amiga con el tiempo, si bien casi ni nos hablábamos cuando estábamos en la misma aula. Como compañeras de trabajo parecíamos congeniar bien, y cuando le comenté que estudiaría un curso de redacción, ella también se vio interesada. Pero al igual que yo, se retiró a los dos meses, al parecer no era lo que ella quería.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?—le pregunté cuando estábamos esperando que nos devolvieran ciertos certificados.

—Visitaré a mis padres, veremos si funciona…—dijo tomando de su mocca.

Kim no tenía una buena relación con sus padres, ella misma me dijo que ni si quiera se parecía a ellos y había huido de casa en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad. Se había valido por si misma hasta entonces, trabajando a tiempo parcial en Deathbucks, por lo que cuando yo entré ella llevaba regular tiempo. Sus padres vivían en los límites de Deathcity con Las Vegas, parecía ser que su padre era dueño de una cadena de casinos. Pero a ella no le gustaba la idea de seguir con el negocio de las casas de juegos. Se mudó dos días después, y prometió mantenerse en contacto… lástima que sus palabras sólo fueron palabras.

Meses en los que me encargué de administrador gastos y ganancias del negocio hablé más de la cuenta con Risa y Ariza. Ambas chicas me hacían recordar a un par de niños de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._ Si bien Blair sabía que no quería estudiar en ningún otro lugar más que en Oxford, yo dije una mentira al decirles tranquilamente que no estudiaba para que mi padre no gastara en mí.

La que se armó en la casa cuando se corrió la voz, mi padre, BJ y Arachne encerraron a Blair hasta que ella admitiera que era verdad. Lo que no pasó porque sencillamente no era la verdad, pero debido a eso me vi obligada a dar examen de ingreso y poder comenzar a estudiar en la facultad de literatura de la Universidad de la Muerte. Literal. El nombre es literal, créanme.

Acepté con la condición de que no me llamaran la atención si les decía que había trabajado por mi cuenta por un año. Y así fue.

—Maka-chan~ Se supone que es el día libre de Blair~

—Y yo te dije que no hay ninguna película buena por ver y hace mucho calor como para querer salir.

—Pero ya es de noche~

Al mirar a mi ventana pude caer en cuenta de que tenía razón… había estado leyendo desde que había llegado. No había pasado mucho de haber comprado el libro y ya lo estaba por terminar. ¿Cómo pasó?

—Al menos vamos a alguna fiesta~ Sabes que Justin no se molestaría en dejarnos entrar gratis~

Si bien las fiestas no eran los típicos eventos públicos que solía frecuentar en mi etapa escolar, Blair suele ser muy convincente.

—No quiero ningún favor de Justin…

—No tiene nada de malo que él quiera complacerte.

—Es obvio que trata de complacerte a ti—dije cerrando el libro y mirándola pícaramente.

Ella puso cara de pocos amigos bajo su flequillo.

— _Unsinn!_

—No entiendo tu portugués o francés o lo que sea que hayas hablado.

—No sé traducirlo—dijo restándole importancia—. Lo que me preocupa es que pareces sentirte menos… _desho?_

— _Maybe…_

—Blair no entiende inglés, no seas mala Maka-chan~—dijo haciendo un puchero.

Si yo le decía que había verdad en sus palabras lo más seguro es que comenzara una larga charla de por qué una chica como yo podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Lo cual obviamente, era tan cierto como que mi engreído amigo podía superar su obsesión por la simetría. No tenía un físico de envidiar, en mi opinión nadie tendría por qué envidiarme, mi cabello no era ese rubio claro o el dorado llamativo… Era una tonalidad ceniza. Si bien mis ojos eran jade, era tal vez lo más agraciado de mi rostro redondo, tenía las facciones de una niña. Razón por la que era fácilmente confundida a veces. Ah. También parecía que mi cuerpo se había desarrollado como el de una niña.

—Te apuesto que podrías ser fácilmente confundida con una de las que trabaja aquí.

— ¿Qué?

Si hubiese sido mi querida hermana mayor la que me decía eso, lo hubiese tomado como otra de sus ocurrencias. Me hubiese reído y hubiésemos seguido así por el resto de la noche.

—Enserio, Maka, tienes un cuerpo divino.

—Ah… okay…

—Arachne-sama~ Maka-chan no quiere salir conmigo~—dijo corriendo a abrazarse a la pelinegra que aún me miraba sonriendo desde la entrada mi habitación.

Esa sonrisa no era buena señal.

—Nunca te ayudé con hombres porque… bueno, tenías a ese par de amigos tuyos y me parecían buenos chicos—dijo extendiendo su abanico, moviéndolo ligeramente—. No vi un interés tuyo hacia el sexo opuesto desde que viste _High School Musical_. O cuando lees _Pride and Prejudice_ y te enamoras una y otra vez del señor Darcy.

— ¿A qué viene esto?

—A que eres capaz de poner a el chico que tú quieras a tus pies—dijo cerrando con fuerza su abanico en la palma de su mano y caminando hacia mí, aún con Blair abrazada a ella se sentó a mi lado en mi cama—. No eres como nosotras, eres mejor—dijo acariciando mi rostro maternalmente—, y con tu edad tienes el mundo a tus pies… Puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

Me sonrojé al recordar a cierto chico del Shibusen.

—Incluso a ese-

— ¡NO LO DIGAS!—dije apresurándome a taparla la boca, mientras la pelimorada reía por mi gesto. Ambas parecían saber quien había invadido mi mente—. Bien, lo entiendo, el mundo a mis pies.

—Es que no quiero que lo entiendas—dijo tomando mi mano que antes tapaba su boca—. Quiero que me lo demuestres…

— ¿Qué?

—Si no fuera porque ese par de hombres se fueron a quien sabe dónde, te acompañaría con Blair a visitar a ese niño bonito de Law…—dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Mizune enfermó, me llamó hace unas horas… te necesito en la barra. Tu padre está enterado, no hay problemas.

— ¿Qué?

—Blair, ¿te parece si tienes dos días libres seguidos la otra semana?

— _Nya_ —maulló enseñándole ambos pulgares en alto.

—Está decidido, serás mesera por una noche.

 _ **¿Qué?**_

* * *

 **Dato curioso: Burea es como los japoneses pronuncian Blair... No encontraba un apellido que encajara con ella.**

 **Si les gustó o no, es sencillo: Dejen un review y ayuden a una autora estresada. No, no necesito un abrazo, necesito reviews.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**


	2. Trabajo es trabajo

**Tardé más de lo que creí. Gommen~ En mi defensa, quise que el capítulo no fuese un intento de reencuentro cliché-amoroso entre el par principal, pero siempre me salía algo así. Así que he dado todo de mí para evitar ello. No es que no me gusten ese tipo de reencuentros, los adoro, enserio, pero creo que lo he leído mucho antiguamente y para este fandom.**

 **Gracias a esos tres reviews~**

 **Soul Eater** © **Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

" **El Negocio de Papá"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 02: Trabajo es trabajo**

 **.**

—Maka, no pongas esa cara—dijo la pelinegra mirando mi rostro—. No es como si fuera la primera vez que trabajará-

—Ser barista, no es lo mismo a ser mesera… Voy a tener que llevar tragos a los demás—dije sin apartar mi mirada de ella.

—Entonces, ¿no puedo contar contigo?

 _¡NO!_ O eso me hubiese gustado decir, pero no le podía decir que no.

— ¿Tengo que usar algo llamativo?

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, me miró fijamente antes de ponerse de pie.

—…Creo que unos shorts bastarán—dijo abriendo mi armario de par en par—, si quieres ponerte una casaca o polera lo puedes hacer…—sugirió con una sonrisa cansada, sabía que no había mucha ropa llamativa en ese mueble.

Cinco minutos después habían unos shorts de jean, descocidos en las partes inferiores y algo gastados. Clasificados como muy cortos, en mi opinión, aunque no dejaban ver nada más arriba de mis muslos. También había un polo sin mangas color blanco y una polera amarilla pastel de capucha, elegí yo un par de Convers que también estaban igual de gastadas que los shorts. Toda la ropa la había dejado Arachne encima de mi cama, no estaba en desacuerdo en su elección como de costumbre.

— ¿Enserio te pondrás esa gorra?

Miré la gorra entre mis manos y no dude más antes de esconder todo mi cabello debajo de este. Bajé un poco la visera, suficiente para poder ver pero para que no me viera a mí.

—Sí—dije sonriendo satisfecha al mirarme al espejo, no podría llamar la atención.

—Eso sí que no—sentenció a mi lado mi mayor quitándome la gorra.

Me giré directamente a mirarla rendida, no tenía intenciones de protestar sabiendo que no ganaría una pelea con ella. Rodé los ojos antes de meter mis manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

— ¿Bajas con nosotras o…?

—Creo que las escaleras de atrás están mejor—dije apagando la luz de mi habitación antes de salir al pasadizo en donde ellas se encontraban.

—Bien, Blair va contigo entonces, suerte—dijo desapareciendo en las escaleras principales.

La casa estaba construida en base a un terreno de seiscientos metros cuadrados, los tres pisos posteriores a los que ya existían hacían que pareciese más un edificio que una casa. Tenía un patio trasero, que Eruka y BJ habían convertido en un jardín, muy bien cuidado debo agregar. Ambos solían pasar sus horas de verano en aquel lugar antes de irse de vacaciones, las que solían tomar cuando yo también estaba de vacaciones.

Este lugar descansaba un mes por año, todos juntos se iban a la playa o no sé a dónde. Después de mis quince años comencé a desistir de aquellas vacaciones, por lo que cambiaron la fecha de estas. Ya que solían coincidir con mis vacaciones de verano, aprovechaban para llevarme con ellos y descansar todos de todo. Pero mi padre y los demás merecían un momento para dejar de meterme en todo lo que hacían… Claro que el primer año que me dejaron sola en casa recibí como cinco llamadas por día en la primera semana. Empero cuando comencé a trabajar en Deathbucks, sin que ellos lo supiesen en ese entonces, las llamadas sólo eran una vez por semana.

—Geko~ Maka-chan, que sorpresa.

Sonreí al entrar a la barra desde la puerta de la cocina.

Eruka Frog, era mayor que yo por un año de edad, y podría decir que se parecía a mí físicamente pero no era así. Tenía un par de peculiares lunares por cada comisura de sus labios. Había llegado el año que yo terminé de estudiar y al principio dudó de trabajar aquí o en donde yo comenzaba a trabajar. Pero de hecho que aquí la paga es buena y no dudó mucho en aceptar quedarse. Era la actual barista del lugar y Mizune, con quien había llegado, también de la misma edad era la usual mesera…

—Bien, son pocas órdenes hasta ahora, pero recién han comenzado a llegar más personas.

La tarde comenzó como de costumbre, solía ayudar a la peliblanca con la barra, se me había hecho sencillo preparar tragos… No, no soy alcohólica, que los prepare no tiene nada que ver con que me gusten. Muy aparte de que soy intolerable al alcohol.

Con cada pedido y el transcurso de la tarde, los murmullos comenzaron. No tenía que ser adivina sobre el tema que llevaban aquellos comentarios.

Cuando mi padre inicio el negocio, yo tenía cinco años, era muy pequeña para entender a qué se referían algunos. Porque obviamente los comentarios fuera de lugar siempre estaban presentes, nunca eran los que me sacaban una sonrisa al final del día. Sobre por qué una niña estaba siendo educada de esa manera, o por qué un padre se podía preocupar tan poco por su hija. Esos eran los rumores que circulaban algunas mujeres en la ciudad de la muerte, la mayoría creía que yo estaba siendo educada para trabajar en el negocio.

Mi primer día de escuela, llegué tarde, porque no quería ir. Fue un tema más de: Me trae recuerdos de cuando mamá y papá estaban juntos y me llevaron de la mano al nido. Pero mi joven padre creía que algo había oído yo en la ciudad y esa era la razón por la que me sentía avergonzada. Contrató así a Mosquito, un señor de baja estatura y nariz puntiaguda que es mi chofer hasta el día de hoy. Él nunca más me llevó de la mano a algún lugar.

El segundo día de escuela no fue el mejor, todos los niños comentaban que era mala. Porque desde luego la palabra "mala" era la más usada cuando tienes seis años. Ellos decían, seguro lo que repetían de sus padres, que yo era mala porque paraba con niñas malas. Y así fue como mi primer grado de primaria me quedé sin amigas.

Ahora podía sentirme igual. De no ser porque me había comenzado a dar igual lo que la gente dijera, tal vez Mosquito hubiese mirado a todo aquel que hablaba de mí. Lo que pasaba cuando me iba a recoger desde que tengo memoria, a todo lugar donde me llevaba y me abría la puerta para salir. Sabía a dónde iba dirigido cada comentario y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su enojo por las malas lenguas. La pelinegra también se hubiese acercado a mí con esa voz que dejaba a todos mudos. Ella misma, el último día de clases de mi primer año escolar, me fue a recoger. Recuerdo haber ido corriendo a donde ella estaba mientras el resto guardaba un total silencio al notar la belleza exótica que desprendía.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy?—me preguntó luego de haberme levantado en sus brazos, su sonrisa era algo que de pequeña sólo provocaba que llorara… esa vez no fue la excepción— ¿Alguien te ha molestado para que derrames lágrimas?

El tenaz tono de voz con el que había hecho la pregunta, había logrado que toda persona presente huyera de donde estaba. Siempre había respetado el efecto que causaba en las personas de cualquier género, era sencillamente impresionante.

— ¿Todo bien Maka?

Si bien esa pregunta ahora también causaba el mismo efecto en la clientela, me preguntaba cómo era posible que llegara a los oídos de todos.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

—Bien—dijo la pelinegra llegando a mi lado—, si sucede algo me lo informas, ¿bien?

Asentí nuevamente mientras volvía a la barra, donde Blair se encontraba sentada comiendo. Al parecer BJ había hecho bolitas de queso.

Los pedidos llegaron y fueron cumplidos, no fue muy complicado porque no me sentía observada, así que pude hacer el trabajo sin ninguna demora. Me fije en la cartilla, si había algún precio que no fuera el que yo había cambiado, a mi padre le gustaba ser solidario y le bajaba el precio a todo. No es que fuese una tacaña, ni usurera, pero de esto vivimos, y yo cobro lo que BJ me dice que gastamos en comprar. Negocios son negocios.

La música comenzaba a cambiar más seguido y yo comenzaba a quedarme sin mucho trabajo, la gente se iba y sólo habían mesas llenas con gente hablando. Grupos de chicos con los que me topaba normalmente en clase, también me percaté de que un par de chicos de mi facultad estaba en una de las mesas.

Las noches como estas no duraban mucho, sólo hasta las dos de la madrugada, no era un club nocturno después de todo. Aquí sólo venían por algún espectáculo o porque tenían falta de cariño, el resto sólo se quedaba para saber si alguna de estas chicas lo acompañaría a pasar la noche. Un servicio que ninguna prestaba en este lugar.

—Sherlock siempre sabe lo que hace.

Levanté la vista de mi libro y me encontré con un par de aburridos ojos rubí. Si hubiese sido la primera vez que veía un par de ojos de ese color me hubiese limitado a mirarlo.

Después de que el ambiente se hubiese tornado aburrido me quede sentada en la barra, leyendo un libro que al parecer quien estaba a mi lado conocía. Vestía un polo negro de mangas cortas y un pantalón rojizo, tenía su cabello sujetado con una liga. A simple vista no parecía el tipo de chico que conociera quienes eran Edgar Alan Poe y Arthur Conan Doyle.

— ¿Disculpa?

Él mismo chico me miró por unos segundos y luego de pestañear movió su rostro a un lado, aún apoyado en su mano.

—Pareces decepcionada.

Y en vez de preocuparme por responder a su pregunta, sólo me percaté del extraño acento con el que me hablaba.

—No eres de por aquí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

En la Ciudad de la Muerte abundaban bastantes personas peculiares, así como quien estaba a mi lado aburrido. En realidad él encajaba perfectamente, tenía rasgos que no veías en personas a diario. Pero el dejo era neutral, a pesar de que abundaran emigrantes, todos se acostumbraban al tono neutral a los dos meses… Así como por ejemplo, Blair.

—Tienes acento…

Él me miró y luego a su alrededor asintiendo.

—Bien, tienes razón.

Sonreí de lado al escuchar esas palabras. Era difícil escucharlas desde que salí del Shibusen o en este caso, cuando estaba de vacaciones y trabajaba… _El cliente siempre tiene la razón._ ¿Cliente? Cliente.

— ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

Volvió sus ojos hacia mí y asintió.

—En realidad llevo un rato esperando que me sirvan algo…

Me sorprendí y avergonzada le pedí disculpas, buscando con la mirada a la peliblanca que debería estar detrás de esta misma barra. Ni si quiera estaba la pelimorada, había salido hace un buen rato con la excusa de fumar un par de cigarros. Parecía que no estaría ni la cajetilla cuando volviese, si es que se dignaba en volver, puede que se haya ido con Justin al final. Después de todo Gorgon no la había obligado a quedarse conmigo.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

Asentí pasando al otro lado para poder entregarle la carta.

— ¿Es tu primera vez aquí?

—Sí, no sabía que seguían existiendo cabarets… ni mucho menos en Estados Unidos…

—Bueno, estamos cerca a Las Vegas, no debería sorprenderte—dije sonriendo.

—Hm… Sólo un whisky.

Le respondí afirmativamente con mi cabeza nuevamente, mientras dejaba un vaso en su delante y servía lo que había ordenado.

— ¿Hielo?

—Por favor—pidió.

Agregué un par de hielos al vaso y me cobré del billete que había dejado.

— ¿Pero no hay ningún espectáculo?

Sonreí divertida dejando las monedas de su vuelto entre el vaso y la servilleta de papel que le había dado.

—Ya que lo mencionas, este lugar está así un día antes de que vuelvan a comenzar los… espectáculos—dije con énfasis en la última palabra.

—Lo que quiere decir que mañana estarás bailando y no atendiendo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse ante el comentario, sentía que mis cejas se había arqueado lo suficiente… Mi expresión de incredulidad avergonzada nunca era la mejor.

—Yo no bailo.

Rió secamente antes de terminar su vaso.

—Una pena. Tienes lindas piernas.

Reí divertida. _Arachne eres una maldita bruja._

—Como digas.

—Oh. No me crees—dijo sorprendido.

—Sólo pienso que he escuchado suficientes bromas de mis vecinos como para caer en otra de ellas, y de un extranjero.

Sonrió de lado dejando ver una interesante sonrisa, sus dientes tenían algo que los hacían ver como de tiburón. Afilados, peligrosos pero atractivos. Aunque esta sonrisa desapareció pronto, dejando una seriedad que me dejaba muda.

— ¿Tampoco das bailes privados?

Debido a que ese tipo de proposiciones las había escuchado e ignorado por más veces de las que podía contar con mis dedos… No lo golpearía, aunque ganas no me faltaban para darle un Maka-Chop.

— ¿De qué planeta eres?—pregunté divertida y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Era cierto que había escuchado ese tipo de burlas, pero la seriedad con la que lo dijo me había dejado sin muchas palabras. ¿Él realmente creía que yo trabajaba aquí?

—Oh. Ahora ya no soy extranjero, sino… ¿extraterrestre?—preguntó sarcástico.

— ¿Desea algo más señor extraterrestre?

—No, eso es todo—dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando una casaca gris de la banca de al lado.

Era del tamaño de Blair con tacos, y eso ya era bastante.

—Espero verte bailando mañana… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Maka.

—Maka a secas, ¿no apellido? ¿Cómo se supone que te acose en facebook?

— ¿Existes?

—Sé que soy demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no te preocupes, no estás soñando—dijo antes de irse rumbo a la puerta.

Negué moviendo ligeramente mi cuerpo como si hubiese tenido escalofríos. Locos como estos abundaban diariamente… No, a decir verdad, no. Creí que este tipo de flirteo se había quedado en los libros o en alguna historia colgada en internet.

Me dispuse entonces a lavar el vaso del que había tomado, encontrando no sólo el vuelto que no se llevó encima de la servilleta blanca. Sino también un número de celular escrito arriba de Soul Evans.

 _¿En qué momento lo hizo?_

—Ese chico era muy apuesto.

El salón había quedado vacío, Eruka había vuelto minutos antes para poder sacar cuentas y terminar de limpiar la barra. Habíamos comenzado a barrer, mientras que Arachne estaba tomando su taza de manzanilla. Había estado mirándome fijamente durante un buen rato, ahora entendía que se tenía guardadas estas palabras por un buen rato.

—Supongo que sí—dije limpiando la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

—Creo que deberías bailar mañana.

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_

—Tengo oídos por todos lados—dijo con una sonrisa—. Si no lo llamas tú, lo llamaré yo.

— ¿Es broma?

—No, hablo enserio sobre que tienes que bailar y sobre llamarlo si no lo haces tú. Encontraré la forma de perder a tu padre.

 _ **¿Qué?**_

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¿Alerts? ¿Favourites? Onegai~**


	3. Encuentros inesperados

**De verdad, no creí que demoraría mucho D: Es culpa de los finales.**

 **Advertencias: Ligero Ooc, universo alterno.**

 **Rated: T.**

 **Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo(#Respect).**

* * *

" **El Negocio de Papá"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 03: Encuentros inesperados**

 **.**

—Estás loca—dije poniendo los ojos en blanco al dejar de limpiar.

Ella soltó una pegajosa risa antes de volver a hablarme.

—Él me habló porque estaba aburrido.

La risa que soltó ahora mientras se abanicaba fue más burlona y sarcástica. Una que usaba para hacerme dar cuenta que estaba equivocada. En este caso no tenía sentido, aunque esto último era algo que siempre me repetía.

—Maka, Maka, Maka… experiencia contra juventud, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

 _Ambos._

—Me voy a dormir, ya terminé de limpiar—dije acercándome a ella para mi beso de buenas noches—. Hasta más tarde.

Besó mis cabellos y me sonrió tiernamente, antes que una risa divertida escapara de sus labios nuevamente. Me había acostumbrado a este gesto desde los seis años que comenzaron mis pesadillas. No podía dormir bien si ella no se despedía de mí, antes, cuando era más pequeña, solía leerme un cuento. Ya que Spirit también dejó de pasar, poco a poco, tiempo conmigo, ella se ocupó de escuchar mis quejas desde que comenzaron los cambios.

—Descansa—dijo suavemente antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Yo subí escaleras hasta el quinto piso, por cada subida un par de chicas se despedían de mí. En mi casa vivían como seis chicas por cada piso. No todas las que trabajaban aquí vivían aquí, algunas tenían casa con su familia. Otras tenían un departamento en quien sabe qué parte de la ciudad.

Tomé mi libro que estaba sobre mi cama una vez estaba con mis pijamas. No sería la primera vez que acabara un libro en un día… pero quizás fuese debido a que estaba de vacaciones.

—Ya llegué~

Miré hacia la puerta antes cerrada y descubrí una sonrisa particular en mi compañera de cuarto.

— ¿Te fumaste una cajetilla entera?

Mi pregunta interrumpió su intento de quitarse sus botines. Me miró sin pestañear y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Mi intento de fumar fue interrumpido por una buena causa—dijo quitándose el vestido blanco que traía puesto.

Se puso un polo de mangas largas encima y tomó consigo un edredón que colgaba cerca de la puerta.

—Maka-chan, ¿pasó algo en ausencia de Blair?

Su sonrisa me indicaba que sabía, sabía y aun así quería que se lo contara.

Puse los ojos en blanco por segunda vez en la madrugada y dejé el libro en la mesa de noche. Me metí entre mis sábanas y edredón y cerré lo más que pude mis ojos.

—Apaga la luz, buenas noches.

No tenía que tener ojos en la nuca para ser consciente de que me había llamado niña con sólo mover sus labios. Ni tampoco de que había dejado a Blair #2 a mis pies en mi cama para recostarse en su hamaca luego de apagar las luces.

Me quedé mirando la cortina de mi habitación, como se movían por el viento que entraba. El verano era insoportable en las noches si no estaba abierta esa ventana. Las cortinas blancas como los cabellos de Soul se movían ligeramente.

Ese chico había sido peculiar, chicos de mi edad no tendían a coquetear abiertamente conmigo, no como él. Recordaba vagamente como un chico nuevo en mi clase se me había acercado un día a decirme algo como:

"— _Disculpa soy nuevo en la ciudad, ¿me ayudas con la dirección de tu casa?"_

Mi amigo siempre simétrico me dijo después que el chico no sabía que mi padre tenía el negocio que tenía. No lo había dicho con intención de molestarme, sólo quiso ser coqueto con la primera chica que se sentaba a su lado. Yo no supe que responder, era la primera vez que tocaban el tema de mi padre. Me lo tomé a mal y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo… Mi amigo siempre impulsivo lo golpeó dejándolo en suelo. El chico nunca se me acercó nuevamente.

Fuera del colegio oía halagos de todo tipo, no me los tomaba enserio porque estaba segura de que les pasaba a la mayoría del género femenino.

Soul había sido el primero en insinuar que le parecía atractiva, aunque no estaba segura si iba en serio. Ya saben, tenía esa pinta de ser un chico popular en la escuela, de esos que les gustaba perder el tiempo rompiendo uno o dos corazones. Parecía tener bastante confianza en sí mismo y… no está mal, es bueno tener esa confianza pero yo a veces suelo ser lo contrario.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de despejar mi mente e ignorar las palabras de Arachne de mi cabeza.

Blair había comenzado a roncar- Corrijo, ronronear igual que su mascota a mis pies. Siempre se quedaba dormida con facilidad, aunque también tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano.

Sabía y aseguraba que ella me despertaría dentro de sólo unas horas más.

—Makaaa~ Despierta~

La voz insistente de Blair inundaba mi mente, casi como cualquier otra mañana de domingo. El peso adicional en mi cama no sólo era debido a que su gata del mismo nombre de seguro seguía durmiendo. Además de que ella de seguro estaba a cuatro patas sobre mí. Literal.

—Blair. Dime que estás con ropa, por favor—supliqué sin abrir mis ojos.

—Blair está con sus mejores ropas—canturreó divertida.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—La lencería de _Victoria's Secret_ no es considerada como ropa para mí—dije mientras abría mis ojos sólo para confirmar lo obvio—. Déjame levantar.

Ella con un puchero se quitó de encima mío, murmurando cosas en su idioma natal. Pero ya sabía más o menos por donde iban sus comentarios. De esta manera me levantaba usualmente una mañana dominical.

Dejé de escucharla cuando salí de mi habitación con mi toalla directa al baño. En el camino me encontré con Ariza que se veía muy entretenida con su celular, si no la conociera tal vez sospecharía de algún enamorado.

—Buenos días Maka-chan.

—Buenos días—saludé antes de entrar al baño.

Luego de una larga ducha con agua fría, como se me había hecho costumbre, salí envuelta en mi toalla a mi habitación. Donde la melosa pelimorada se encontraba sentada en su hamaca ya vestida, moviendo sus piernas… a veces me recordaba a una niña. Su actitud, en casos, infantil contrastaba bastante con la apariencia escultural que tenía.

Se había puesto medias largas negras, un short de cuerina del mismo color al igual que su casaca. No sabía si tenía algo debajo de esa casaca, con ella nunca se sabía.

—Me tomé la libertad de elegir tu ropa—dijo acercándose a mí rápidamente en cuanto me vio entrar.

Suspiré amargamente antes de comenzar a cambiarme, luchar contra ella era en vano. No había dudas de que mis fundamentos no tenían validez con ella. Así que sin muchas ganas tomé el vestido rojo carmín y después de quedarme de espaldas esperé a que ella subiera el cierre. El vestido era sencillo, no se entallaba… no de mi cintura para abajo.

—Un moca, y un sandwich de jamón y queso.

—Yo quiero un chocolate con crema y unas tostadas francesas—dijo sonriéndole amistosamente.

— ¿Alguna cosa más?

Iba a hablar pero la mayor me interrumpió, ya me imaginaba que pediría.

—Un tiramisú.

—Bien, Maka, ¿algo más?

—No Jacqui, eso es todo—dije sonriéndole ahora yo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó a la cocina.

Jacqueline, había entrado al mismo tiempo que yo, quería ahorrar para pagar sus estudios. Ahora estudiaba leyes en Death University, pero seguía trabajando a tiempo parcial. Si no mal recuerdo, ella y Kim en el Shibusen, habían sido las mejores amigas. Pero al terminar, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente… yo desconocía la razón.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Kim?

La pregunta me sorprendió un poco, porque sabía que nunca antes la había escuchado. Pero su rostro compungido me confirmaba que estaba preocupada. Haciéndome preguntar nuevamente qué las había hecho separarse.

—Pues… prometió escribirme para saber su dirección—dije cuando dejaba el tiramisú y mi mocca delante de mí—. Nunca recibí una sola carta.

—Ya veo…—dijo dejando las tostadas gigantescas delante de Blair—. El mixto demorará un poco, ¿sí?

—Entiendo—dije cuando ella ya se alejaba a paso apresurado.

—Creo que tu amiga quería llorar y no era por la demora.

Yo también lo creía, pero algo me decía que no debía inmiscuirme. Así que fingí no haber escuchado el comentario de mi amiga y tomé un sorbo de mi taza.

—Disculpa la demora, que lo disfruten—dijo antes de alejarse nuevamente, sus mangas mojadas me confirmaron las sospechas que tenía.

— ¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy?

Negué ligeramente antes de partir un pedazo de mi sandwich.

Era domingo y no había cosas por hacer, el cabaret no abriría hasta la una de la tarde por ser un día no laborable. Así que tendría que pasar la mañana con mi hermana como era costumbre. Tal vez veríamos alguna película o pasaríamos por el parque de diversiones… o tal vez me escucharía y haría caso a mis plegarias de quedarme en casa. Lo último era muy poco probable.

—Ayer se te acercó alguien, ¿a que si?

Asentí mientras comía las papas fritas que habían puesto acompañando al sandwich. No tenía que ocultar nada, como lo había hecho sonar Arachne, Soul había hablado conmigo por aburrimiento. Él lo había dejado en claro con sólo dirigirme la palabra. Pero a ojos de mis dos mayores la situación había sido totalmente distinta.

— ¿Y tú?

Me miró sin entender.

—Pues no llegaste hasta la hora de dormir… ¿Sucedió algo interesante?

Un inusual sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y cuando estuve a punto de refutar sobre ello mi mirada se desvió a la escena cerca de la barra.

 _Soul._

La puerta de donde salía era a la que no tenía necesidad de entrar, sólo una vez que me enviaron por un par de sillas. Recordaba bien que aquella habitación estaba siempre a oscuras, entraba con linterna porque no tenía foco. El jefe tampoco me dejaba abrir las cortinas… Pero me explico que era por la cantidad de polvo que podía entrar y salir, nadie entraba a esa habitación simple y sencillamente…

¿Entonces por qué Soul salía como si se acabase de levantar?

Pero esa no era la razón por la que me había quedado mirándolo. Sino por cómo le daba a Jacqui un beso en la mejilla entregándole una taza humeante. Para luego sonreír de manera cómplice al separarse.

No, no eran celos, definitivamente sería ridículo si fuese el caso.

Sin embargo, si estaba un poco fastidiada.

—Blair ha sido dejada en visto.

Miré en su dirección y ladee la cabeza sonriendo débilmente.

—Disculpa, ¿de qué me hablabas?

—Creo que no importa—desestimó seria…

— ¿Blair?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la veía extraña… Bueno, Blair era bastante extraña ya. Eso es lo que me preocupaba. Sostuvo su mirada en la mía, unos segundos antes de sonreír como usualmente lo hacía.

—Blair está muy bien, Maka-chan—dijo volviendo a pinchar un pedazo de su tiramisú para comerlo amenamente.

Me repetí mentalmente que debía creerle y confiar como siempre en sus palabras, pero sus acciones me dejaban en la duda. Lo normal hubiese sido que me cambiara de tema y no decirme que estaba bien. Nunca me lo había dicho antes. No quería incomodarla pero-

Volví mi mirada al frente pero sólo encontré a Jacqui limpiando un par de vasos. Había estado tan curiosa al principio sobre por qué el peliblanco estaba aquí y parecía tan cercano a la castaña… Pero mi mejor amiga estaría siempre en primer lugar, definitivamente.

Suspiré rendida a punto de tomar de mi taza cuando sentí la mirada de mi amiga sobre mi hombro. Estaba frunciendo los labios, como cuando quería aguantarse la risa o evitar decirme algo.

—Blair, todo bi-

— ¡BU!

Me sobresalté en mi lugar, sintiendo también que había pegado un pequeño brinco junto con un casi inaudible gritillo. Agradecía no haber tomado mi taza, caso contrario el vestido estaría arruinado.

Lentamente me giré en mi lugar mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, encontrándome a Soul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De alguna manera no me sorprendía que fuese él.

Jeans gastados, polo blanco de mangas cortas, y despeinado (aunque tal vez ese fuese su estilo).

—Buenas días, Maka—dijo aún con su sonrisa divertida.

—No le veo los buenos, Soul—solté con un deje de molestia.

Miré a la peli violácea, a quien esperaba encontrar tomando de su taza mirando en otra dirección. Era obvio que ella lo había visto y no se había molestado en advertirme a pesar de que no lo conocía. _¡¿Y qué si era un acosador?!_

Quedé algo sorprendida cuando segundos después se había puesto de pie para abrazar cariñosamente al peliblanco. Cuando cariñosamente significa: pegar sus destacables pechos en la cara del aludido.

No sabía qué decir exactamente así que me limité a tomar de mi taza de moca. Observando la situación, que era muy peculiar puesto que ella acostumbraba a saludar de esa manera. Y como es habitual, la persona que estaba presa intentaba zafarse del agarre de alguna manera. Soul no era la excepción.

Ambos al separarse me contaron que se conocían desde anoche, Blair había salido y Soul había entrado. Ella lo había convencido después de escucharlo decir que estaba cansado, le había dicho que entrara porque era un día calmado. Ella había sido la encargada de llevarlo a la barra y el resto de la historia ya la conocían… Aunque había algo que parecían estarme ocultando, como si se hubiesen saltado una parte de la historia.

Lo pasé por alto cuando Blair se ofreció- No. **Me** ofreció para que fuese guía turística por Death City.

—No creo ser buena siéndolo…

—Maka-chan es muy modesta… Si tú eres buena en todo~

Había un doble sentido en sus palabras, no tenía que pensarlo mucho.

Después de ignorarla un par de veces y continuar con mi desayuno, ambos comenzaron una amena conversación. Me enteré de que Soul venía de Inglaterra, del este de Inglaterra muy cerca a Londres, venía de una familia que el denominaba: muy especial. Así que por esa razón se había escapado para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Un conocido le había hablado sobre Death City, y así había llegado a Las Vegas y tomado un bus hasta aquí.

Descubrí también que tenía la misma edad que yo, la diferencia era que tenía veintiuno cumplidos y yo por cumplir. Pero habían veces que me sentía mayor que él, no por su apariencia obviamente, pero si por su actitud despreocupada y algo bohemia… A pesar de haber contado que sus padres mantenían un estilo muy fijado a las normas.

No nos contó a qué se dedicaba, pero parecía tener los recursos suficientes para mantenerse un buen tiempo aquí.

Me percaté mucho tiempo después de que yo había comenzado a hacer las preguntas también, respondiendo las que él hacía. Era increíble la manera en la que podía mantener una conversación que no implicara hablar de algún libro o cuentas de trabajo. La conversación era bastante ligera y podía reír por algunos comentarios como también poner los ojos en blanco por otros. Por comentarios como que su segundo pasatiempo favorito era dormir, el mío obviamente era leer y él no pareció dudarlo por la forma en la que nos conocimos. Razón por la que no se abstuvo de hacerme una broma.

Seguro que si no hubiese estado tan ensimismada en esos peculiares ojos carmesí, hubiese sabido que Blair se mantenía al margen. Pero me llamaban más sus expresiones al comenzar a charlar de algún tema que yo tocaba… Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en que hace unos minutos mi antigua compañera de trabajo lo había besado en la mejilla. Su voz grave retumbaba en mi cabeza de una forma muy distinta a la de mi mejor amigo, el más escandaloso.

— ¿Tienes planes para almorzar, Soul-kun?

Ambos miramos a Blair, no sabía que expresión tenía él pero yo estaba algo ida. _El verano realmente me aturdía._

—Pues, iba a aceptar la oferta de turismo—dijo volviéndose a mí para sonreír de lado.

Rodé los ojos empujándolo de uno de sus hombros.

— ¡Vamos!

Una vez me acerqué a pagar la cuenta a una pelinegra que parecía ser nueva, salí de la cafetería inundando de un extremo calor. Así que tomé una liga y sujeté mis cabellos largos.

Caminos entre las calles concurridas y otras no tanto, Soul parecía entretenido con todo lo que veía. En especial cuando tenía que ver con música, a pesar de que no lo había mencionado entre sus aficiones.

Blair le contaba sus puntos específicos para ahorrar, era experta en eso, aunque en mi opinión conseguía rebajas con una par de pestañeos.

Estaba dispuesta a comentarle sobre un restaurante cerca de la quinta avenida cuando escuché que me llamaban a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mi sitio para encontrarme a dos personas a quienes de veras no quería ver en ese momento.

—Maka-chan…

Ambos adultos me miraron sonrientes, notando obviamente al nuevo acompañante a mi lado. Como nunca mi mejor amiga estaba muda.

Ver a Arachne en caminando fuera del negocio, no era algo de todos los días, menos con el sol quemando en lo alto de la ciudad. Le gustaba mantener el tono de su piel a pesar de también disfrutar de la playa. Vestida toda de negro como de costumbre, con un short que le quedaba como sólo a ella podía quedarle. Porque a pesar de su edad estaba bastante conservada, era digna de envidiar. El sombrero negro le devolvía el toque de elegancia que los shorts del mismo color le habían quitado.

BJ por su parte vestía como de costumbre su camisa blanca y sus pantalones beige hasta más debajo de la rodilla. Su aspecto como de costumbre era el de una persona calmada, pero al momento de estrechar su mano con la de Soul… Hubo algo que no supe identificar.

Ambos me miraron después de analizar al peliblanco unos segundos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Ya que deseas almorzar…

—…podrías acompañarnos en la casa—completo la hermosa mujer con un sonrisa amable, moviendo su abanico.

 _Me lo temía._

Suspiré rendida.

Evans pestañeó confundido un momento y me miró de una forma que supe interpretar como: ¿Hablan en serio?

—No quiero molestarlos… menos a la hora del almuerzo.

—Pero si no es molestia—desestimó la mujer soltando una corta risa.

—Al contrario, mientras más gente la comida sabe mejor—agregó el de barba también riendo con gracia—. ¿Verdad que sí, Maka-chi?

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, dándole la razón, no obstante, no estaba segura. La hora del almuerzo era siempre bastante movida. Y en este momento, conociéndolos a todos, la hora del almuerzo no sería buena para mi salud mental.

—Spirit también estará encantado.

Puse los ojos en blanco al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Esperaba que Soul viviera para contarlo.

* * *

 **La única razón por la que quiero ir a Las Vegas, es para pasear un rato en Nevada y descubrir si existe Death City... *La patean a una esquina*.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Alerts? ¿Favourites? Onegai~**

 **PD. Tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**


	4. Cosas innecesarias

**Advertencias: Ligero Ooc, universo alterno.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo(#Respect)**

* * *

" **El Negocio de Papá"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 04: Cosas innecesarias**

 **.**

Caminamos rumbo a la gran casa, ambos adultos parecían empeñados en saber la vida entera del extranjero. A pesar de sus intentos por averiguar hasta en qué calle vivía del otro lado del mundo, no se enteraron de más de lo que nosotras ya sabíamos. Encontraba la manera de desviar el tema laboral, que era lo que a ambos les interesaba saber.

Hubieron lugares vistosos, como la plaza o el teatro por los que pasamos y ellos contaban las infinitas veces que me divertía ahí. También de alguna forma llegamos a pasar por el parque de diversiones… Estaba segura de que se estaban dando vueltas por todos los lugares posibles antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Entendí poco a poco que de seguro creían que sería buena idea que él supiera los lugares que no frecuentaba desde niña.

Comenzaban a contar anécdotas, muchas de ella me hacían sentir ridícula e intentaba mirar en otra dirección para evitar que viera mi sonrojo. Ellos sabían siempre como avergonzarme. Lo que me hacía preocupar aún más por el momento en el que llegáramos a casa.

Después de todo no era mala idea pasear por toda la ciudad.

Pero era obvio que llegaríamos tarde o temprano.

En este caso fue tarde.

Y cuando entremos pude notar que algunas de las chicas estaban a punto de protestar sobre por qué comeríamos a las tres de la tarde. Unidas a ellas estaba mi padre quien cambio su gesto de niño resentido a uno de sorpresa cuando me vio al lado de un chico que no conocía.

No soy devota de alguna religión, tal vez cuando era más pequeña asistía a misa con mi padre más seguido. Había recibido también los sacramentos pero… Para ser sincera era agnóstica. No tenía tampoco mucho tiempo para poder considerarme fiel a algo más que mi vida personal.

Sin embargo en este momento comenzaba a rezar como nunca recordaba que lo había hecho. Si había un ente que estaba viendo toda esta situación y podía evitar que esto tuviera resultados desastrosos… Pues rezaría todo lo que me había saltado en mi vida.

El pelirrojo tenía tantas ganas de preguntar como las demás sobre el invitado desconocido, como también tenía ganas de jalarme entre sus brazos.

La primera vez que había traído un chico a casa- No, habían sido dos. Había hecho un escándalo digno de niño de seis años, repitiendo como mantra: _Makita es muy joven y no puede casarse._

No fue hasta después de un año que se acostumbró a la presencia de ambos, cuando supo que podía confiar en ellos. Un año. Un año lleno de extrañas situaciones en donde podía darme cuenta de la gran creatividad que desbordaba mi primogénito. Porque estaba segura de que cada día se le ocurría algo diferente para hacerme sentir más ridícula.

Pero Arachne automáticamente se disculpó con todos y dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar. Y de camino arriba en las escaleras se llevó a Spirit quien no dijo nada luego de verla fijamente. La mirada de aquella mujer era devastadora. Agradecía ese gesto tan pertinente.

Pidió, antes de perderse en el segundo piso, disculpas, ya que no podría cocinar. Todos parecieron olvidar la razón por la que se habían sorprendido antes y compartieron un sentimiento de frustración.

Blair dijo entonces que podía encargarse. Todos la ignoraron y Soul me miró curioso. Le comenté brevemente que lo único que ella sabía hacer era pescado rostizado. Porque siempre dejaba que se tornara de un color más oscuro de lo normal.

—Entonces—comencé—, voy empezando antes de que terminemos almorzando a las cuatro de la tarde.

Las chicas exclamaron entre aliviadas y satisfechas con mi decisión

—Yo puedo ayudar.

Lo miré sorprendida al tiempo que levantaba un poco su mano con una sonrisa ladina y de autosuficiencia. Mirándome divertido. Recordaba que me había dicho en la cafetería que el día anterior había tenido que cocinar un par de días. Por eso cuando el adulto presente le preguntó si no sería molestia él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Todas las presentes se emocionaron más de lo normal y como buenas samaritas se ofrecían a ayudarlo. Circunstancia que no se había dado nunca cuando nos tocaba cocinar a mi padre, Arachne, BJ o a mí. Bueno, también me ayudarían a mí, porque yo era la que recibiría ayuda del invitado, pero era bastante obvio que no hubiesen ofrecido su ayuda.

— _Net! Net!_

Blair se puso delante de ambos y de brazos cruzados miró con gesto severo… Claro que para mí, es un puchero infantil junto con sus ojos chispeantes.

— ¿Habla ruso?—preguntó entre susurros el albino.

Asentí aun mirando la espalda de la pelimorada.

—Maka-chan no necesita más ayuda que la de Soul-kun—soltó—, y la mía, claro-nya—agregó girándose hacia mí con una sonrisa—. ¿Ne?

La tomé de la mano sonriéndole de vuelta, llevándola a la cocina.

—Ven, Soul-kun—dijo tomándolo de la mano mientras levantaba la puertecilla de la barra—. La comida estará lista en una hora más.

En los siguientes minutos en los que nos dimos cuenta que había lo suficiente para hacer spaghettis en salsa roja, nos dividimos las tareas.

A Blair la dejamos rayando queso parmesano, después de que acabara con todo el queso debía empezar a hacer algún jugo.

—Blair piensa que la sangría caería a pelo.

El otro ayudante de cocina secundó la sugerencia, por lo que se comprometió a ayudarla después de terminar conmigo.

Cocer la pasta era la tarea más sencilla, sólo nos fijamos bien del tiempo para lograr que nos saliera _al dente._

Evans me argumentó, segundos después de que habían un par de ollas con fideos, que la cocina se le daba bastante bien. _¿Es real?_

Reí entretenida por algunos comentarios mientras cortábamos vegetales, y entre otros condimentos. Se movía con maestría en la cocina, ágil y hábilmente me dejaba boquiabierta con cada detalle al preparar la salsa roja. Al final era yo quien estaba siendo la ayudante.

Sabía cocinar bastante bien, pero verlo tan acomedido hacía que divagara con frecuencia y me limitara a alcanzarle lo que me pedía. Aunque también me hizo recordar a una vez que cociné con mis padres, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía esa anécdota, tal vez la había bloqueado de mi cabeza… Pero al sentirme tan a gusto ayudándolo me trajo el mismo sentimiento que me había inundado en aquellos años en los que sonreía con mis dos primogénitos aún juntos.

No era la primera vez que cocinaba con ayuda, usualmente así era por la cantidad de personas que comían aquí. Una sola persona no podría con tantas bocas que alimentar… Pero ya no cocinaba con mi padre, a veces con BJ, con Blair casi todo el tiempo, con Arachne, con Risa y mis dos amigos me habían ayudado también las veces que se quedaban en mi casa para la cena.

Sin embargo, esta vez estaba siendo totalmente diferente.

Ayudamos a la mayor con las bebidas… Había terminado haciendo tres jarras con contenido alcohólico.

—Blair pasa mucho tiempo con Maka-chan en la barra-nya—dijo con sus manos en la cintura, levantando ligeramente el rostro con orgullo.

Había hecho una jarra de piña colada, me di cuenta por la tonalidad y la espuma. El aroma de la fruta era bastante fuerte a pesar de que también se olía el licor.

La jarra de sangría era la que me daba un poco de miedo… Olía demasiado alcohol.

Al ver la michelada supuse que por eso nos había quitado un par de tomates, no era muy preocupante.

La última jarra era de mojito.

—Blair… ¿segura que no es mucho alcohol?—pregunté preocupada cuando Soul sacaba los platos y yo los cubiertos—. Creo que las servilletas están en esa alacena—dije al oji rubí señalando la puertecilla más cercana a la puerta.

—Blair a veces cree que los americanos son demasiado débiles.

Soul rio a carcajadas junto con Burea, comenzando a comentar cosas parecidas.

Recordé sin querer al primo de mi mejor amigo, el chico con el que siempre quise cocinar. Pero quien nunca tenía tiempo para compartir conmigo, sino era la Universidad, era el trabajo o viceversa. Mi mejor amigo siempre trataba de animarme y por eso mis dos mejores amigos terminaban cocinando conmigo, a pesar de que siempre terminaba en desastre la gran cocina.

Al salir de la cocina con los cubiertos y servilletas, la gran mesa ya estaba armada junta con todas las sillas y las personas en sus lugares. Soul parecía bastante sorprendido por como el gran salón había cambiado tanto con esa gran mesa.

Entre los tres pusimos servilletas y cubiertos, dejando después los platos sobre cada lugar y los platos pequeños del queso también. Las jarras las dividimos por secciones y los vasos boca abajo… Había quedado como una costumbre desde que había comenzado a vivir con Gorgon.

Mi primogénito observaba todo en silencio desde una de las cabeceras de la mesa en el otro extremo estaba Bj con su gesto indescifrable.

— _¡Bon appetit!_ —exclamó mi _hermana_ cuando todos ya estaban sentados mirando sus platos con bastante hambre por la hora—. Maka-chan…—llamó entre susurros—…deja de sonreír así, es muy obvio.

— ¿Qué?—cuestioné extrañada.

—Has estado sonriendo tontamente todo el tiempo… Spirit se va a molestar con Soul-kun por tu culpa-nya—dijo antes de echarse un poco de queso en su salsa roja.

Justo cuando pensé que en efecto mi padre comenzaría con sus comentarios incómodos, sentí como los pies de mi mejor amiga se movían debajo de la mesa. Luego de un quejido por parte de Arisa quien estaba al frente, quien después de intercambiar miradas, rápidamente comenzó a hacerle conversación al invitado a mi otro lado. Él respondía sin mucho apuro, cuando terminaba otra le hacía preguntas y así sucesivamente. Sin darle la oportunidad a mi padre de poder decir una sola palabra.

No sé si me volví más lenta masticando, pero ya sólo quedábamos Blair, mi padre, Arachne, BJ, Soul y yo en la larga mesa.

Las demás habían tomado de sus vasos y puesto un poco de música, pero de esa que la pelinegra me había enseñado a bailar cuando pequeña. Esas canciones de salón que sonaban siempre que una princesa bailaba, esas princesas que aparecían en los cuentos que mi padre solía leerme y luego Arachne… Hasta que crecí.

—Y dime… Evans—comenzó lo que tenía guardado desde hace rato.

—Puedes decirme Soul, Spirit—dijo él a mi lado con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Si él supiera que es mi padre… ¿Le hablaría así?

Pude ver el gesto sorprendido de mi padre, mientras que Arachne a su lado trataba de aguantar su risa detrás de su copa de vino. BJ miraba en otra dirección para que no lo viera sonriendo y Blair trataba de hacerle señas al albino.

—Bien—soltó secamente—, Soul, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—A ser feliz—dijo simplemente.

—Deberías enseñarle a Maka—opinó la mujer después de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino, cambiando el tema por completo—. Por cierto, Soul, ¿sabes bailar?—preguntó cambiando de tema.

Él suspiró asintiendo lentamente.

—Me temo que sé bailar de todo—admitió con una expresión extraña—, mis padres solían meterme a clases cuando era pequeño.

—Grandioso, ¿no lo crees BJ?

—Por supuesto que sí—secundó el hombre robusto tomando su fiel café—. Debería de probarnos que así es.

Y entre más y más palabreo, intentando evitar que el pelirrojo tomara la palabra… Terminé con una mano en el hombro de Soul y la otra en la suya, la otra mano de él descansaba en mi cintura.

La última vez que había bailado uno de estos, había sido al cumplir quince. Así que para precaver miraba cada tanto mis pies, para evitar pisarlo y ser el nuevo tema de conversación para mi familia. No obstante, el invitado-chef-(y ahora)bailarín estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, pues a pesar de sentirme tensa estaba logrando moverme.

— ¿No te gusta la música?

Levanté el rostro, chocando con sus ojos rubíes que me miraban concentrados.

—No soy del tipo de chica que lleva música clásica en reproductor…

—Ya veo… No sabes de música.

Fruncí un poco el ceño al mirarlo desviar la mirada.

—De qué-

—Sino, sabrías que esto es swing…

Pestañeé un poco y presté atención a la música, efectivamente no se oía igual que las anteriores pero seguía siendo bastante lenta.

—Pero seguimos bailando igual…

—No, no te has dado cuenta porque te estás dejando llevar—detalló mientras me hacía girar, esta vez pude notar el cambio de ritmo—. Tranquila, no tienes que moverte diferente… Sólo relájate.

Asentí al tiempo que inconscientemente me pegaba más a él, quien también me atrajo hacia sí con su mano al final de mi espalda.

—Es algo triste, ¿no?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Más que triste… creo que trata de capturar algún recuerdo—aseguró—. Así que creo que el sentimiento sería melancolía.

—No creo que sea algo permanente—contrataqué.

—Claro que sí, es un recuerdo profundo y por lo tanto, permanente—explicó volviendo a hacerme girar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Chasqueó la lengua antes de sonreír de lado, enseñándome un poco sus peculiares dientes.

—Digamos que sólo lo sé.

No recuerdo bien cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando, pero un momento todo se había vuelto ajeno a nosotros. No había intercambio de palabras, sólo sus ojos sobre los míos, que de alguna manera tenían un brillo especial. En esta ocasión si me pude dar cuenta de cuando sonreía, porque al instante me mordía el labio e intentaba mirar en otra dirección.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces hice aquello para quitar ese detalle, aunque tal vez mi sonrisa haya sido por momentos permanente como un tatuaje. Claro que cuando me daba cuenta, fruncía el labio avergonzada, sin saber de dónde salía tanta felicidad hasta para soltar cortas risas que emitía cada tanto.

No le tomé mucha importancia a las miradas que de seguro nos seguían, en esos momentos sólo estábamos los dos bailando en el centro del salón. Hasta me olvidé de pensar sobre los siguientes planes macabros que tenía Arachne para con nosotros. No me importaron en esos momentos que tipo de resultados planeara obtener con toda esta situación… Sólo existíamos él y yo… _Pero que cursi me he vuelto._ Era tan extraño sentirme tan ajena a la realidad mientras bailábamos, porque en el momento en que nuestros ojos se despegaban por me hacía girar sobre mí misma volvía a buscar sus orbes rojizos como si fuese estrictamente necesario.

—No era tan difícil.

Negué con la cabeza intentando encontrar palabras.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres?

—A bailar—dijo sonriendo ampliamente—. Debo admitir que eres bastante buena… aunque tu hermana dijo que eras buena en todo.

—Bah… No es cierto—desestimé avergonzada.

—Entonces, ¿en qué eres mala?

—En los deportes…—recordé con rapidez, pues era la verdad, esa nota bajaba mi promedio general al contrario de uno de mis mejores amigos, que le subía el promedio.

Rió con diversión antes de hacerme girar, manteniendo esa sonrisa de galán cuando mis ojos se fijaron en su rostro de nuevo.

—No los necesitas, créeme.

—Pervertido.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué: qué?—pregunté algo confundida, no estaba pensando muy bien al parecer.

—Me llamaste pervertido.

—Lo eres—dije inflando mis mejillas—. No deberías de andar mirándome tan descaradamente.

Algo en sus ojos cambió, su toque en mi espalda se soltó un poco y su sonrisa casi desapareció.

—Tienes razón—dijo sin quitar su mirada de la mía, aun sin perder el brillo—. Pero no creo ser el único en decirte lo evidente, tu contextura no necesita más deporte que el que ya hagas… No vas a dejar de ser plana por los deportes, después de todo.

Lo pisé con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el soltó un quejido antes de hacerme girar.

— ¿Te molesta mi sinceridad?

Miré a mis pies sin pensar en responderle. Oí que comenzaba a contarme algo pero no lo escuchaba realmente, algunas palabras quizás… Había una pregunta que había comenzado a surgir de _quién-sabe-dónde_ en mi cabeza y necesitaba que fuese sincero conmigo en ello también.

—Soul—interrumpí—, ¿tienes novia?

No sé si fue mi cabeza jugándome pasadas como lo hacía siempre que estaba con el primo de mi mejor amigo o quién sabe si era esa intuición femenina de la que Blair siempre se sentía orgullosa. Pero la pregunta había salido sin pelos en la lengua. Puede que aún me resultase imposible asegurar que Soul Evans era un personaje real y no ficticio.

Mirar sus ojos en ese momento sin ningún tipo de emoción me hizo dudar por un momento y al verlo abrir la boca para responderme supe que-

—No—atajé sonriendo avergonzada—, no tiene importancia ahora… Somos amigos y está bien, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, Maka, somos amigos ahora—dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Si en ese momento no hubiese llegado Arachne con una amable sonrisa, no sé qué hubiese pasado. Porque Soul se había detenido como si quisiese decirme algo o hacer algo… Pero había llegado la pelinegra recordándonos que el lugar estaba por abrir, provocando que ambos rompiéramos aquella burbuja en la que al parecer estábamos metidos. Cayendo en cuenta, además, que todo el lugar había sido completamente ordenado para abrir. Las mesas y sillas, también habían limpiado cada rincón como de costumbre y nosotros habíamos ignorado todas aquellas actividades.

—Esto está a punto de llenarse—dije mientras veía la puerta abierta.

—De seguro.

— ¿Te tienes que ir?

—No creo—negó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo tomé de la mano metiéndonos nuevamente en la cocina, ignoré por completo las miradas de los demás. Entre ellos los ojos celestes de mi padre.

—Hey… Tranquila, ¿a dónde me llevas?—preguntó divertido mientras subíamos las escaleras que estaban en el jardín trasero.

—Si no nos damos prisa, se irá—sentencié sin detallar mucho más, subiendo las escaleras con cuidado pero ágilmente.

Llegamos entonces a la azotea, en donde BJ y Arachne habían acordado poner bancas como las que ponen en los parques, porque el ambiente era al aire libre. Donde también había una parrilla y una gran mesa al principio… Pero la parte donde daba a la calle era el lugar donde me gustaba pasar horas mirando el extraño sol ocultarse y donde junto a mis amigos compartíamos tardes de historias y demás. Donde había siempre tratado de llevar a alguien más.

—Llegamos a tiempo—dijo él, seguro al mirarme.

Yo sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya que eres mi amigo… no podías perderte esto—dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas.

—Te lo agradezco, es…

—Único—completé—, bueno, para mí lo es. No he salido de este lugar nunca.

Me miró extrañado.

— ¿De Death City?

Asentí mientras el sol bajaba lentamente, casi imperceptible, coloreando las nubes con diversos tonos.

—Siempre que vengo aquí, pienso que tal vez esto no lo pueda ver en otro lugar y eso hace que me sienta mejor.

No sé si fue muy deprimente mi comentario o si había tenido un significado tan profundo que él simplemente no quiso decir nada. Pero el silencio reinó por unos largos minutos que me parecieron eternos.

—Eso depende de ti, Maka—dijo al fin, sin voltearse, aun mirando el horizonte con sus brazos apoyados en el muro—. Ere joven, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo haces sonar como si tu fueses viejo—comenté con diversión.

—Es complicado—aseguró al girarse.

Entonces fue diferente, diferente a cuando había subido con mis amigos, diferente a cuando a ellos les daba la luz del sol. El efecto contraluz se veía distinto en su figura. Quizás el efecto del verano, o eso me gustaría asegurar, o quizás el hecho de que no hubiese mucho ruido a excepción del avión que pasó en ese momento sobre nosotros… Pero su figura iluminada me resultó tan irreal que no pude quitar mis ojos de encima.

— ¿Maka?

Salí del trance volviendo en mí.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para quedar a mi altura ya que estaba sentada.

Sin embargo aquel detalle fue el menos ideal para mí, no porque no me gustase o me desagradase. Todo lo contrario. Me sentía aún más hechizada por la cercanía entre nosotros, la magnitud fue tal que no tomé en cuenta cuando nuestros rostros se fueron acercando. Ni cuando mis ojos se entrecerraron al punto de ver entre mis pestañas difícilmente.

Y llegó un delicado y tierno beso que compartimos sólo unos segundos.

— ¡Maka-chaan! ¡Arachne dice que…!

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que quisiera ahorcar a Risa y Ariza tanto como en ese momento.

—Y… nosotras iremos…

 _ **Trágame tierra.**_

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Capítulo cuatro, lo acabo de terminar hoy porque a mi madre se le dio por ver especiales de Navidad y no encontré la forma de terminarlo ayer. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad! Aún me duele mi barriguita, demasiado pollo... Sí, pollo, mi familia come pavo pero me compran pollo porque no me gusta el pavo... xD**

 **OPD -!- Al fin se besaron. Sí, aún les queda un largo camino, no tengo el siguiente capítulo aún pero sé mas o menos de qué tratará. Se llamará: Hermanos mayores. Es bastante obvio quienes va a aparecer ;9.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Alerts? ¿Favourites? Onegai~**

 **PD. Tengo demasiadas ideas de este anime, espero que me de el tiempo para colgar todas mis ideas. Si acaso siente curiosidad, copian el link de mi blog en mi perfil ;D (PROSTITUYAN LA PÁGINA :V!)**


End file.
